Reimu Hakurei
NOTE: The character isn't an actual Channel Awesome reviewer and her show doesn't exist in real life, however the transcripts of the episodes of it do as fanfiction I write for this wiki in order to make it like a community for fans of the Channel. I'm planning on making her show real though. I'll drop the link to the auditions on my profile page. This character is part of the Reimu Series. Red-White Shrine Maiden Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢) is a miko (shrine maiden) from the fictional land of Gensokyo who remembers it, because you don't. She's from the video game series Touhou Project, and one day a fan of it who was also a Channel Awesome fan decided to write some fanfiction where Reimu reviews movies and TV shows. Reimu is voiced by Yuuki Takemoto. Appearance When Reimu was younger, she had purple hair and eyes, and wore a large red ribbon at the back of her head, red tubes on her sidelocks, and a red hakama over a white kimono. It is unknown how her hair changed color when she grew up. Maybe she dyed it. But Gensokyo lacks common sense so... In the series proper, she has long and loose black hair with chocolate brown eyes, and she still wears a red ribbon and matching tubes on her sidelocks. She wears a red skirt, a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. Due to the color scheme, she's occasionally called the "red-white shrine maiden." Her shaman clothing and her purification rod came from Rinnosuke Morichika, but it's unknown who designs them. She is of moderate height and is ambidextrous. She also carries her onmyodo, amulets and gohei with her, even though she's not resolving an incident and rather reviewing movies. Personality Reimu's personality is close to that of hers in the Touhou game series, however it mirrors Nostalgia Critic and Nostalgia Chick's a bit as well. Reimu is straightforward, optimistic, and a bit curious. She gets nostalgic for various things, and she'll even cry if she sees something she hasn't seen in a long time. She's quick to anger if offended, or if the movie she's reviewing is a particularly crappy one, but just as quick to offer help to those in need. According to Sanzu River Ferryman Komachi Onozuka, Reimu has an innocent heart that can't truly hate anyone. While rather lazy in her free time, she's highly devoted to her duties as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, resulting in a "shoot first and ask questions later" attitude to youkai extermination. This makes her known to exterminate youkai indiscriminately, regardless of how much of a threat they represent to her or others. One example is Tokiko, who was ambushed by Reimu while she was, in Reimu's own words, "reading and minding her own business." She even murdered a fortune teller. Other aspects of Reimu's personality that haven't been shown in the games or manga have come through in her reviews. She's hyperactive and quotes YouTube videos or does things that make no sense at random times. She's a huge DC Comics fan and has a crush on the character Cyborg, leading her to space out when he's involved in the DC media she reviews. She also has a crush on his DC Cinematic Universe actor Ray Fisher to a lesser extent. Again, Reimu will occasionally cry out of sheer nostalgia if she sees something from her childhood she hasn't in a long time. She loves being around people who share the same interests as her. One might suspect Reimu has autism (which the creator of her show has), but Gensokyo is a place where you can't let yourself get held back by common sense so it doesn't matter. This may be why Reimu is aroused by things that come across as disturbing to normal, Outside World people. Reimu thinks sneezing is gross though is aroused by coughing, and also gets aroused by itching. She has a ritual where she must do certain things each time she hears a specific phrase relating to it, no matter how long it'll take her to do it. When she sees clothes she likes or considers attractive, chances are she'll buy them as quickly as possible. She loves baths and using her imagination. Like Nostalgia Critic, Reimu has a short temper. Certain things make her mad, sometimes mad enough to shoot whatever it is with her Fantasy Seal spell card. She also has no regrets about masturbating even though she's a virgin. She has a great sense of humor like the people she vies to be like, showing off her chops in her videos. History Shrine Maiden Reimu was born in Gensokyo, Japan sometime in November 1988. She was born to the 13th Shrine Maiden of Hakurei and became the sole resident of the shrine by 1995 when she was 8. Her shrine was destroyed and she went on an adventure through Makai and Hell to find the culprit, who at the end was Konngara the Astral Knight. Upon defeat, Konngara, along with the other people Reimu met on her journey, accompanied Reimu back to Gensokyo. Reimu's second adventure would be where she met Sorceress Marisa Kirisame, a girl about her age who was practicing to be a witch under the mentorship of Spirit Who Leaves Fate to the Dream of Eternity Mima. Reimu, Marisa and Mima all became friends afterwards, and later organized a contest along with other Gensokyians when ruins appeared outside the Hakurei Shrine. The winner would receive a fantastic prize from the people in the ruins. Reimu won, and she received two robots: Multi and Ruukoto, from Fantasy Legend Yumemi Okazaki and Resident of Fantasy That Runs Through Time Chiyuri Kitashirakawa, who there were two of in Gensokyo due to the country's logic. Yumemi and Chiyuri remained in Gensokyo afterwards. Other adventures involved journeying to Mugenkan and meeting Beauty of Everlasting Darkness Yuuka Kazami, and returning to Makai in order to battle Goddess of Devil's World Shinki and stop demons from touring Gensokyo (the latter of which was made into a movie.) Aside from those adventures, Reimu regularly watched Gensokyian TV. She liked Rocko's Modern Life in particular, and all the jokes flew over her head. She wanted to kill herself whenever she felt like watching Barney & Friends. She also watched the entirety of Captain Planet & the Planeteers, Gi being her favorite character. Sometime in the mid 90s, she read an imported Batman comic and began to become obsessed with DC Comics. She tuned in each day to the American shows based on the comics that aired on local TV stations. In May 1997, Reimu read an issue of Justice League which introduced her to her "husbando," Cyborg. Around this time, she also watched Barney's Great Adventure in theaters. Another big part of Reimu's childhood was the board game "Mouse Trap," and of course, the Game Boy. When Reimu matured a bit, she went on a series of more adventures with Ordinary Magician Marisa, meeting friends like Perfect and Elegant Maid Sakuya Izayoi, her very best friend Deified Human of the Wind Sanae Kochiya, Duel-Wielder of Lives Youmu Konpaku, Lunatic Red Eyes Reisen Inaba, The Unidentified Fantastic Flying Girl Nue Houjuu, and Shikaisen from Ancient Japan Mononobe no Futo. Reimu met many people who shared one or more of her interests and they bonded over them. Reimu tried her hand at traveling to America in the mid 2000s (assumably after she solved the Kaeidzuka Incident.) All we know is that it did not end well; she got chased and tracked down by the FBI and ended up in a circus freak show. Reimu doesn't like to talk about it. She tried again after the Tenkuushou Incident, this time via the Internet. Using her fluent English, Reimu reviewed various nostalgic movies and TV shows, showing the USA that Gensokyo is no different from them. Later videos showed Reimu in America with no hassle, at places like ComicCon/Anime Milwaukee, Six Flags, Point Pleasant, and CMX movie theater in Closter, New Jersey (at least one person thought Reimu was a cosplayer at one of those places.) Episodes See Also *ReimuGags Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan works Category:Reimu Series